


Kindredship

by killunary



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 'Hear her voice in my head' portion of the bridge like it broke my heart, Damn but I still can't believe the Descendants franchise is seriously one of the best, F/M, Man but D3 can't come soon enough!! I was so over the moon when it was announced!!, So this fic was born from me unexpectedly falling hard for Ways to be Wicked, The bridge is my favorite part of the song especially the, and his traumatic abusive upbringing with his mother, and just got me really thinking more about Carlos, but then I gave it another listen and it turns out it's actually a bop, cuz until recently I didn't think much of it as a song like I was just neutral toward it, for it but the franchise really showed my ass what's up, things to come from Disney Channel like I still remember having the lowest expectations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: He better not be foolish enough to think that her moment of weakness changed things between them.





	Kindredship

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, but I've literally been writing all day like if my writing pace was as quick as my best friend Sabrina's then I would've written so many fics but lol nah, I've written a total of two fics today. And whew, am I fuckin hungry!! My stupid ass hasn't eaten nothing but chocolate wafer rolls all day. Some mac n cheese is calling my name. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it!:)

_Hear her voice in my head._

           

 

It was another one of those nights. A night where he couldn’t stop hearing the shrill, cutting voice of his mother in his head.

           

 

_Worthless boy!_

           

 

Carlos squeezed his eyes shut, whispering, “Get out of my head.”

           

 

_You should be grateful I’m still around, Carlos. Your father was a good-for-nothing bastard._

           

 

Carlos grit his teeth. Grateful? He didn’t think there was anyone more lacking in self-awareness than his mother. Who in their right mind would be grateful to be raised under the roof of such a horrible person!? Perhaps, she had a point, though… What if his father was ten times worse than his mother?

           

 

_Never forget your place, boy! You’re worth absolutely NOTHING in comparison to my precious furs._

           

 

Carlos covered his ears with his hands, turning on his side as he curled into himself. “S-Stop it.”

           

 

_You love me? Oh, Carlos. My naïve child. We’re VILLAINS. That “love” you say you feel for me… Smother it. Love is weakness._

           

 

“Shut up!”

           

 

Carlos gasped, the palm of his hand slapping over his mouth. Crap, he hadn’t meant to yell like that! He looked nervously over at the bed opposite of him, internally breathing a relieved sigh when Jay didn’t move a muscle. It’s a good thing his best friend slept like a rock. Surprisingly, Dude hadn’t sprang back to consciousness, either.

           

 

Sighing, Carlos got out of bed. He needed to clear his head.

           

 

The breeze was just how Carlos liked it, not too chilly and not too warm. There was no season he loved more than the fall. The passing seasons all felt so much more wonderful here on Auradon. Stargazing had become one of his favorite past times, since coming to Auradon. They were so beautiful. They were as alive and luminous as his former love for his mother, as numerous as the amount of times he’d wished to be taken far away from the Isle and his mother.

           

 

Carlos sighed, sitting down on the edge of the fountain in the school’s courtyard. He leaned forward, interlocking his fingers together as he stared blankly at the well-trimmed grass. He hated nights like these. For one thing, he valued a good night’s rest. And if he had it his way, he’d _never_ think about that awful woman ever again. If only his mind could get with the program.

           

 

“Well, if it isn’t the nerd.”

           

 

Carlos looked up, lips parting has he blinked at a smirking Uma. The tech genius groaned, looking back down. “Uma, I’m not in the mood. Could you just leave me alone?”

           

 

The beauty frowned. It was no fun messing with him when he didn’t take her bait like usual. Normally, Carlos’s reply would be a defiant “I’m not a nerd!”. She looked closely at the boy, his bowed head and drooping shoulders making her frown deepen. Something had him upset.

           

 

Uma moved forward until she was standing in front of the moody boy, arms crossed over her chest. “First off, Mal Crony #3—” The less than complimentary name got Carlos to look back up, Uma giggling at the annoyance in his eyes. “—I don’t take orders from you, some lackey, seeing as I’m a captain.” When Carlos opened his mouth to no doubt fire back with a fiery remark, Uma held her index finger up, smirking when the cute boy closed his mouth. Uma tucked a braid behind her ear. “Second of all, you’re the Mal Crony I tolerate the most, so—” The beautiful pirate captain sat down next to the bewildered boy, making sure to leave some space between them. She smirked at him. “—if I can put up with your company, you’re gonna have to put up with mine.”

           

 

Carlos could only look at his friend’s longtime rival incredulously. Well, she had her mind made up so it seemed they’d be sharing each other’s company for a little while.

           

 

Uma leaned back on her hands, crossing her legs. “I don’t feel like sitting in silence. What brought you out here, nerd?”

           

 

Carlos glared down at his feet, growling, “What do you care?”

           

 

Uma smirked slightly, shrugging. “Good point. I don’t, but maybe if you tell me why you’re out here so late, I’ll be generous enough to tell you why _I’m_ out here.”

           

 

When Uma was only offered stubborn silence on Carlos’s end, her mouth formed a thin line. She closed her eyes, her mother’s enraged voiced rigging in her ears.

 

_Raise your voice at me again and I’ll leave twice the lashings I normally do, stupid girl!_

           

 

Opening her eyes, Uma looked over at Carlos who still refused to look at her. “I had a nightmare about my mom.” Her honest, softly spoken confession had been enough to get him to finally look at her. He was such a damn puppy. Boys with eyes as soft as his eyes weren’t cut out to be villains. Fate had made the right choice in setting out a stoned path for him to follow toward Auradon where he belonged.

           

 

“I-I see,” Carlos said quietly, grasping his hands together. He brought himself back up from his leaned over position. He gripped his knees, keeping his eyes downwards. “I get nightmares about my mom, too. But they aren’t nearly as bad as when I can’t get her voice out of my head like tonight.”

           

 

Uma stared at his side profile. What the hell had she done? Why did she have to go and open her big mouth like that? Uma brought her irritated eyes down on her lap. Carlos wasn’t Harry or Gil, especially Harry and yet, talking to him about her mother hadn’t felt like pulling teeth.

           

 

“I should hate her, Uma,” Carlos continued. “She was the worst mother. I thought I had done something or wasn’t doing enough and that’s why I was just her personal slave to her, instead of her son.”

           

 

Uma’s hands balled into fists. She hated how they were more alike then she’d originally believed.

           

 

“I _should_ hate her but…I don’t.” He looked at Uma, smiling sadly. “I still love her.”

           

 

Uma stared back at him, the tough exterior she always showed to the world now completely gone. She nodded her head, giving him a small smile back. “Yeah, I know how you feel.”

           

 

Jay shifted at the sound of someone knocking on the door, groaning sleepily. Turning over, he called out, “Carlos, get the door!”

           

 

Carlos rolled his eyes but got out of bed anyway. He opened the door, jumping back in surprise at a glaring Uma standing in the doorway. “U-Uma! Um, g-good morning?”

           

 

Uma? Yawning, Jay stretched as he sat up. Rubbing one of his eyes, he stared at the back of his best friend. What the hell was Uma doing here?

           

 

Carlos stiffened when Uma pointed a warning finger at him, gulping.

           

 

“Listen up, nerd,” Uma began, voice low and dangerous, “tell anyone about what happened and I’ll personally find you and carve you into pieces with Harry’s hook.”

           

 

The sweet tempered boy held his hands up, nodding his head frantically. “O-Okay! You have my word.”

           

 

Uma took her finger back, smirking up at the taller boy, glad that she evoked such fear into him. “Good. Later.”

           

 

Carlos watched her strut down the hall of the boy’s dorm, her hips swaying alluringly.

           

 

Jay poked his head out into the hall to watch Uma go as well. “What was that all about?”

           

 

Carlos smiled at the memory of their heart to heart the night before. He’d seen a different side of Uma, a side that he really liked. He hadn’t expected her to open up to him the way she did. “Nothing important.”

           

 

Humming, Jay pulled himself back into their shared room, sitting back down on his bed. “She’s pretty cute when she’s being threatening, wouldn’t you say, buddy?”

           

 

Carlos didn’t know where his sudden carelessness had come from, replying without a second thought, “Yeah, she actually is.” Carlos froze, realizing what he’d just said far too late for him to take it back. He spun around to face his smirking friend, his face beet red. “W-Wait! Ugh, you did that on purpose, didn’t you!?”

           

 

Jay laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
